This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically to a magnetic recording medium excellent in both electromagnetic characteristics and durability and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Polyurethane resins of the thermosetting type are in wide use as binders for magnetic recording media. Usually, a magnetic recording medium is made using a polyurethane prepolymer with excess OH and a polyisocyanate as binder ingredients, mixing and dispersing a ferromagnetic powder in the binder, causing a nonmagnetic base film to support the resulting dispersion, and finally hardening the supported dispersion with heat. The magnetic recording medium made in this way forms a very strong magnetic film and exhibits outstanding durability, electromagnetic characteristics, and other properties. On the other hand, the thermosetting character of the binder leads to short pot life; slow hardening can cause sticking of adjacent layers of the magnetic tape wound into a roll, resulting in impaired surface properties or dropouts. In view of these and other problems, there has been demand for a new binder resin comparable in performance to the thermosetting type and yet without the aid of a hardening or crosslinking agent.
As an approach to the foregoing problems, the use of a polyurethane resin as a binder component without the accompaniment of a hardener was proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8053/1983. To sum up, the invention is characterized by the use, as a binder component, of a reaction product of (A) a polyester which is a reaction product with excess OH of a dicarboxylic acid, such as adipic acid, and a diol, such as ethylene glycol, (B) a chain extender such as 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, and (C) an aliphatic or aromatic diisocyanate in an amount substantially equal to the combined molar amount of the polyester and chain extender. The binder does not require a hardener in attaining excellent properties essential for a magnetic recording medium, including a strong bond between the magnetic layer and the base film, and high heat resistance and mechanical strength.
However, the polyurethane resin binder described in Patent Application Publication No. 8053/1983 has the disadvantage of being a poor dispersant to the magnetic powder, with the consequence that the resulting magnetic recording medium has unsatisfactory surface properties with reduced electromagnetic characteristics. Furthermore, the adhesion of the magnetic layer to the base film, thermal durability of the layer, and orientation of the magnetic particles are all inadequate and leave much room for improvement.
This invention, therefore, aims at the improvement of the magnetic recording medium manufactured by using as a binder component of a reaction product of (A) a polyester or polyether type reaction product of a dicarboxylic acid, such as adipic acid, and a diol, such as ethylene glycol (excluding 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol), (B) a chain extender such as 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, and (C) an aliphatic or aromatic diisocyanate in an amount substantially equal to the combined molar amount of the reaction product (A) and the chain extender, dispersing a magnetic powder in the binder, and applying the dispersion to a base film, thereby improving most of the durability, heat resistance, adhesion, dispersibility, and electromagnetic characteristics of the medium.